Hot Attraction
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: The tango. It's like sex on hardwood. Kagome takes dance lessons and her and her gorgeous instructor Sesshomaru find it to be one of their favorite dances. [AU SessKag: Completed] Revised and small mistakes corrected on 4/11/2013.
1. Demonstration

_**Hot Attraction**_

_**Demonstration **_

"Well this ought to be interesting…" A beautiful raven-haired girl was standing outside the new dance studio looking at one of the many flyers. Her blue eyes scanned it twice. It was only twenty dollars a week and lessons were every Monday through Thursday. "Reasonable hours too…"

"Kagome!" She turned at the sound of her name being called. It was her best friend Sango.

"Hey Sango! What brings you on this side of town?"

Sango, eyes sparking, brown hair blowing with Kagome's, looked at the paper Kagome was currently looking at. "The same thing that seems to have caught your eye. My new college class says I need an after school activity." She rolled her eyes. "So I figured dance was perfect. Since it was something I would actually enjoy doing."

"It seems interesting enough." Kagome turned her attention from Sango to the flyer once again. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. We'll see how it goes." With that said the duo walked inside the glass door and walked up to the front desk.

The woman looked up. She looked maybe a little younger than them, with brown hair and green eyes. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Yes, um, we'd like to sign up for the afternoon class." Sango said looking around.

The woman smiled. "Your in luck…we only have two spots left actually. Oh my." Three other women walked in, undoubtedly for the same reason. "Everyone seems to want to join. Which is odd, because classical dance isn't something many people are into these days."

Kagome turned away from the woman with a hidden scowl. The class was probably just a waste of time anyway. Sango's eyes lit up.

"Great! When do they start?"

"Tomorrow. The first Monday of the week."

"Awesome." Kagome said turning back to the woman. "Do we have to wear uniforms or something?"

"No, just wear what you would normally wear at the gym. You will meet your instructor tomorrow as well. That's the fifteen dollar deposit for the week and you start paying full next week."

Kagome and Sango handed over the money and left the studio. "Let's see how tomorrow turns out then." Kagome and Sango went their separate ways.

* * *

"No, actually, I think it'll be fun. Something to waste my afternoons with since you guys are always of doing whatever, this is time where I can just be alone for a while and get into the dance." Kagome said as she walked the sidewalk talking on her cell phone. She was on her way to her first lesson. She was actually looking forward to it. She'd only danced when she was younger…and had forgotten most of it, though missed it quite a bit.

"But Kagome…this is cutting away from all our hang out time."

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this is something for me to get my mind focused on something other than all the damn drama in my life. Look, I have to go, lessons start in five minutes."

"Alright, talk to ya later." Kagome shut her phone and continued walking into the building. She had met Inuyasha her first year of college. They instantly became friends. "Whoa…"

She went into the main dance area and it was huge. It was like a ballroom or something. Kagome noticed a small group of people and walked over to them. Looking around, she noticed blue drapery with silver walls. It was beautiful. No chairs were laid out anywhere, and there were no tables.

Everyone was chattering and walking around the room when the main entrance doors opened. Everyone turned to see their new instructor. When he stepped through the door, Kagome sucked in her breath. It was a man and kami he was gorgeous.

He had long silver hair. She would note to ask him later if it was natural or not. His eyes scanned the room and landed on her figure. Amber…his eyes were brilliant amber. She knew immediately they weren't color contacts. His posture was perfect, straight, not slouching and he was well built. Not too much, but not too little either.

He cleared his throat and started talking. Everyone stared at him in awe. His voice was deep and enticingly sexy. "Class, I'm your instructor Sesshomaru Tashio. I will be teaching you for the next five months, which is when we have our first dance competition. We have a lot of practice to do, so we're starting today."

Kagome looked around the room hesitantly when he looked at her. She tried to look anywhere but at him. "What is your name?" She snapped her attention to him.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Come here." She walked slowly over to him from her position. What did he want her to do? She inwardly groaned at all the jealous stare. Why her...

She stepped and stood next to him. He looked at her for a brief moment before turning his attention to the rest of the class. "Everyone, I would like to demonstrate the Tango. A dance that will take you a while to learn, so we won't be learning it for a couple months." Then why show it at all? "I'm going to show you the potential this dancing has. Then you tell me if you want to stay or not." There had to be at least an even number of both girls and boys in the classroom.

However…there seemed to be one extra girl.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "Just do your best." He told her the basic steps and then turned once again to the class. "If you trust your partner to lead…the dance will most likely be flawless."

Sesshomaru held out his right hand. She held out her left and took his gently. She was nervous big time. Why did she have to be the demonstration?

He twirled her fast and she landed against his chest. "As demonstrated with her already willingness to dance with me." She opened her eyes and realized that she was facing the class. She moved…and she barely even noticed.

She looked down at his hand still holding hers and his left hand now on her waist. "Now…no more talking. Just…dance."

He stared down at her fragile body. He knew that she was light the moment he grabbed her hand. This girl was different from any of his other students. She ignited something in him…something that _made_ him want to dance.

He liked the feeling of her body against his chest.

He pushed her waist gently and spread out his arm as she glided farther away from him. He kept eye contact with her. "Trust me." She knew how intimate the Tango was. So once again…why did he have to pick her? She silently groaned but nodded anyway.

He pulled her against him fast and wrapped his arm around her waist with his right arm and with his left, slid it from her face down to her neck, only to let go once again to push her away completely, reluctantly letting her go.

She remembered this dance now. Is that why he picked her? Did he see her transcripts? She used to be in the dance academy until her mother died. It was her mother's passion…and once she died…so did her love for dancing.

Sesshomaru nodded to her almost as if asking if she remembered. How did this guy know…?

She gave him a curt nod and gave a slightly dramatic pose. He walked up to her slowly wrapping his arm gently around her waist with his left arm and then forcefully pulling her to him. She loved this dance. He stared down at her with a fixed concentrated look on his face. She could feel the jealous stares of some of the girls.

Sesshomaru moved her back and he grabbed her left hand with his right and pulled her away from his body slightly twisting her two the right, then to the left, and then to the right again. When he pulled her to him again fast she lifted her left leg and wrapped it up against his upper right thigh. His eyes widened slightly with a hint of surprise in his amber orbs. Then they turned to their original mask and he smirked.

He used his right hand to grab the top of her thigh and work his way up and then down. Kagome's eyes closed in anticipation. When he let go of her leg she moved away from him and did her once taught solo dance for the tango.

It was a seduction of your partner. And it worked. Kagome turned away and held up her left hand with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru moved over to grab it when she moved it away looking back at him. He silently growled and placed both of his hands on her upper back and pulled her to him their lips only centimeters apart. She closed her eyes when he started to lower her and moving his right hand up her back, up and over her shoulder, and down the center of her breasts.

Her left leg came up and stopped at his hip and the dance ended.

They both let go of each other and stepped away, breathing uneven. Everyone clapped fiercely. Sango whistled and Kagome laughed. "I take it you've done this before." Sesshomaru said turning to Kagome.

She looked at him. "Yes I have, and I don't wish to talk about it thank you." With that said and a smirk from Sesshomaru, Kagome walked back over and took her place next to Sango.

"Kagome everyone." Everyone clapped more. "There are two ways to do the Tango. One is the slow version, while the other can be done faster, more pronounced. There are so many genres of that dance. Romantic, dramatic, seductive, etc. That was an example of what you will be doing in the near future. But for now, we will learn the basics as well as other dances."

He looked at Kagome. She blushed and looked away. She barely even knew the man and she was dancing with him like they were lovers!

"Class dismissed for the day, tomorrow we'll start learning the waltz." Everyone grabbed their bags and Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. She looked at him, as did Sango.

"Sir?"

"I would like a word with you."

"Um…alright." She told Sango she would meet her outside and then she followed Sesshomaru out of ear range from the others.

He felt a connection with this girl. Something that would win a competition any day. "I'm giving you a proposition." Which is why he wanted her. That…and he a part of him wanted this girl for more than just dancing.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yay me…"

He glared at her. She looked at him not backing down with an equally forceful glare. He sighed. "I want you here every Friday for a private lesson. If you choose to come, then you will be my partner in the competition. You're an excellent dancer, and that will help our academy greatly."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Wait a minute…you want me to be your partner?" He nodded as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "But you barely even know me…and what if I have a record for messing up?"

"I'll take that risk. I'll give you time to think about it. When you come in tomorrow, I expect an answer." He turned and started to walk away.

Kagome scowled. "Arrogant…"

"Oh…and I'd prefer if you didn't call me that." Kagome's eyes widened. She felt like she was going to scream at his over inflated ego.

She turned on heel and walked out of the studio. Sango met her outside and when Kagome walked right past her Sango stumbled and tried to keep up. The look on Kagome's face showed that she was not in the mood for anything right now.

"What happened?"

"Private lessons with mister-stick-up-his-ass."

* * *

**Author Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things will be more explained and brought our in the next chapter. If you want me to continue, I need motivation! So please review!

_To be continued…_


	2. A Club Dance, and a Brother’s Spat

_**Hot Attraction**_

_**A Club Dance, and a Brother's Spat**_

"Kagome!" She turned from her locker at the sound of her name. It was Inuyasha. It was Thursday, three days after her and Sango's first lesson, and she still had yet to tell Inuyasha which academy it was. Tonight, Sesshomaru booked their lessons at the Destiny Club, which is where he so greatly added that she had to dance on stage…with _him_ in their famous tango dance. She grumbled at the thought.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She smiled as he approached. He stood next to her leaning his right hand against the locker next to hers. "What are you doing over here? Isn't your class on the other side of the hall?"

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you so I came down here."

Kagome blushed. "Ok. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to Destiny Club. Why?" Inuyasha only smiled.

"Good. We'll meet up there then?" Kagome was about to protest but Inuyasha gave a wide grin and took of down the hall. She didn't think that Inuyasha would like the site of her dancing with another man, in the most intimate dance nonetheless, on stage in front of everyone.

She sighed and closed her locker and walked to go and find Sango.

* * *

"So, are you nervous?" Sango turned to her best friend.

"Why would I be nervous? You're the one going on stage." Kagome sweat dropped. Oh yeah.

Sesshomaru had yet to show and they were supposed to be going on in fifteen minutes. Inuyasha went to find Miroku, his best friend, while they sat at a booth trying to get over Kagome's stage fright.

Inuyasha came back a few minutes later. "Well…no sign of Miroku."

Kagome looked at Sango. She was silently fuming. "Ehehe…c'mon Sango. Let's go out and dance."

She grabbed Sango's hand and Inuyasha's as well dragging them onto the dance floor for what of the last ten minutes she had left. Where was Sesshomaru?

She looked around. The lights showed everywhere. Pink, blue, neon. The stage was at the back of the club, while the bar was off near the front so that when a major band played, they didn't have the chance of breaking any glass.

Kagome and Sango danced with Inuyasha arithmetically. It was nice to escape and just dance.

"Kagome Higurashi please report to the stage." Her eyes snapped open with a jolt. Why didn't they call Sesshomaru's name? She couldn't do the tango alone!

"Why did they call you Kagome?" Inuyasha was utterly confused. She didn't tell him that there was a reason she had to go to the club tonight…

"I have to go." Was all she said before she left them to go towards the stage. She was a nervous wreck without Sesshomaru there! She stepped up the back stairs behind the curtains. They gave her the outfit she was to wear and she changed quickly.

She stood alone behind the curtain as it started to rise. She gulped. She was in deep shit…shit. Shit. Shit!

Just as the curtain rose all the way, a very deep sexy voice penetrated her fear. She looked over slowly to see none other than Sesshomaru with a smug smirk on his face directed at her. She turned chin away from him in an "hmph" with her eyes closed. His smirk grew wider. That bastard.

She was beautiful. Her long silky black dress hugged her curves perfectly. There were two large slits up the sides of each leg ending top thigh. Black heels, a diamond necklace and beautiful silver earrings. They all fit her complexion perfectly.

The music started and Kagome dramatically stuck out her left hand as well as her left thigh. Her eyes were now opened and mock sadness covered her eyes. Sesshomaru said she had to wing it…why not make it dramatic? It was her specialty. Sesshomaru slowly walked towards her grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her body to his.

He had decided to test her skills on stage instead of in the classroom. He made her practice every night on her own until tonight.

His left arm around her waist his right arm held out high as he lowered her body. She stared up at him. "You're late."

He shrugged. His form fitting white top complimented his hair greatly. His black pants fit him like a glove but gave him plenty of room to move. They didn't leave much to the imagination. She blushed at the thought.

He brought her back up and Kagome pushed him away from her in mock anger. She placed her hands on her hips and her feet spread apart. Sesshomaru growled like he did during their fist dance, this time completely mesmerized by her pose. He walked up behind her and wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her breathlessly against his chest. He loved the feeling of her against his body.

The crowd was cheering loudly. They could feel the intensity of the dance which made it all the more thrilling. It looked so seriously real. Inuyasha saw it too…and he was fuming. Sango was smiling and cheering in front of him and never noticed.

Kagome was trying so hard to get her breathing under control. Sesshomaru's left hand came up and went over her shoulder down towards the cleavage that her dress so readily showed. She gasped and grabbed his hand, the warmth making her feel something she never felt before. Sesshomaru gently slipped his hand from hers and started to move it down the side of her body. Kagome put her right hand up and over his shoulder behind his neck, gripping his hair.

He finally made his way to her waist, slowly…teasingly, and he positioned both his hands turning her quickly around and started to move backwards. Her feet moved with him in perfect sync. He grabbed her hand with his right and with his left her waist. She placed her right arm on his left, while her left was occupied by her right.

He moved her foot back and the dance sped up. He grabbed her hands and spread his legs apart. She got the message and jumped up only to disappear under him seconds later. She slid completely behind him before he gripped her hands tighter, twisted and pulled her back up to face him.

He pulled her against him fast missing the warmth left during their last stunt. She gasped at his forwardness. His right hand was the only one holding her waist as his other traveled down her back and past her butt as he leaned down to cup her thighs as she gasped he completely pushed her over and around his right arm as she landed perfectly on the ground as the music sped up again.

"Don't do that again." She hissed in his ear. He smirked.

"Or what?"

"Or…this." The music slowed again and Kagome gave Sesshomaru a seductive smile. As he stood still, she walked slowly around him never once taking her eyes off of him. She placed her right hand on his back and started to move it over his body as she rounded him. She completely forgot about the crowd, thinking of only her and Sesshomaru.

He closed his eyes trying to suppress a groan. She smirked. How could she have this affect on a teacher? Even if he wasn't that much older, he had to have such control for being a dance instructor.

As she stood in front of him her hand traveled down and stopped right above his lower region. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He grabbed her around the waist slowly and pulled her full against him tight. Her hand still where she left it. "Don't start…Kagome…what you won't finish."

She smirked at him and the fast part of the song started up again. The song was near ending.

He grabbed her hand and twirled her away from him and then back to his body, placing his other hand behind her back and lowering her, but what he did next…Kagome never thought would be part of their routine.

He kissed her. Hard and passionate on her lips. But as soon as it came, it ended and Kagome was left breathless as the last note of the song hit, and Sesshomaru and Kagome went to their upright positions and bowed. The crowd cheered so loud they had to hurry and close the curtains so that they couldn't see Sesshomaru and Kagome anymore.

The cheers eventually died down and Kagome and Sesshomaru were sweating and trying to recover. They stepped from behind stage and Kagome went in search of Sango while Sesshomaru only silently followed.

What Kagome got next however, was once again not something she expected.

Inuyasha came stalking up and stood right in front of Kagome trying to get past her to whoever was behind her. She wouldn't allow it. What did he want with Sesshomaru?

"Why didn't you tell me it was _his_ school that you were going to!" Inuyasha stopped trying to get past her and was now glaring at her.

She glared back with equal force. "Because Inuyasha, I didn't think it mattered! You have no business knowing what I do or do not do!"

Sesshomaru stepped up behind Kagome. "Yes brother, it seems as though I will be having a little talk with my partner during our private lesson tomorrow." He smirked at the look on Inuyasha's face.

Kagome whirled on Sesshomaru. "Can it mister. If your going to be that arrogant, maybe I won't come." Sesshomaru said nothing else feigning ignorance.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Private lessons Kagome?" She was fuming now.

"Grow up Inuyasha! It's my life. How was I supposed to know he was your brother?" Inuyasha said nothing else and turned on his heel walking out of the club with one quick glare to Sesshomaru who readily returned it.

Oh yes…he and his partner would defiantly be having a talk tomorrow.

* * *

She had spent all day at school trying to get Inuyasha to talk to her. What was his problem anyway? All he did was ignore her and say absolutely nothing about last nights events. Stupid…

"Good afternoon Kagome."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru's voice. She smiled at him and bowed. He stood from his sitting position and walked over to the radio. "I'm not into the whole classical music completely, so I thought that this would be more…our time. We can remix the tapes and mix everything together, because I can see your not too into the whole classical only music."

"Wow! That works perfectly." She smiled at him. It was time to show her favorite moves to him. Well…more like on him.

The music started to play and Kagome put her things down and walked up to him. He was about to grab her when she backed away with a sly smirk walking up to him herself and wrapping one arm around his neck while the other hung loosely to her side.

She started to move against him slowly. He got the idea and wrapped his arms around her waist, not too tightly. Her mind started to wander. This was different. She was thinking about Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru let go of her abruptly. He walked over to the radio and cut the music off. "Why are you thinking about him?"

"What?" Kagome was confused. She was thinking about Sesshomaru…what was wrong with that?

"Your dancing is off when you think about my pathetic half brother." Come to think of it…part of her was trying to think about him, but she held it back.

"But I wasn't…"

"This lesson is going to go longer than expected." He smirked. He knew she wasn't thinking about that worthless excuse of a man, but just to make sure she didn't.

He changed the music. It was time for the game of cat...and mouse. Kagome was slightly taken aback when Sesshomaru grabbed her forcefully and started moving to the beat of the music. Her body started to move on its own.

Just as she started to get into the song and the dance and the feeling of being pressed against him, he pulled away and went to change the song. What was he doing? He started dancing with her again and did the same thing when she got into that song.

Eventually…she caught on. Sexual punishment. She had to admit that the tango was her favorite dance…especially when she danced it with Sesshomaru. She felt a great attraction to him.

She smirked to herself and after he changed the song again, she decided to take it to her own hands this time. She grabbed his shoulders as their hips swayed to the music and she slid her hands over his chest and down towards that one area she so perfectly got on stage last night. He caught her motive and grabbed her hand.

"Not this time." He said huskily and almost out of breath. She did that to him just touching his chest…imagine what else she could do to him.

He grabbed her shoulders fast and started moving his palm at a arrhythmic pace. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly. His hands moved from her shoulders as his face moved closer to hers. Their lips were inches apart, and he kept it that way. His left arm went around her back and held her firmly in place, while his right hand went down her body to her thighs.

Her eyes were now half way open and she gazed at him softly. His hand started to stroke her thigh and move it closer and closer…

"Wait." She was struggling to breath. "I…I have to go now. My mom is making dinner tonight when I visit, so I'll see you on Monday." She pulled away from him and ran to get her things. Blushing all the while.

When she walked our of the academy without turning back, Sesshomaru smirked. He liked the effect he had on her.

* * *

**Author Note: **Well I updated! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate all of your wonderful reviews! I really enjoy writing this story and your review motivate me to keep at it! Please continue to review and I'll update soon!

_To be continued…_


	3. A contest!

**_Hot Attraction_**

**_A contest! _**

Why did he do that? Kagome was standing inside of her apartment leaning against the door she came in only minutes before. Her legs were on the verge of giving way. His touch sent sensations up and down her body. They had only known each other for a week…and it seemed like she was already hotly attracted to him. Well…he _was_ hot.

She slammed her right fist against the door. Damn him…

* * *

Hmm…the private lesson of the day was interesting. He was looking forward to their meetings in the future. But why had he done…_that_?

He sat on his couch with his left fingers holding his chin as his elbow rested on his knee as he leaned forward staring at the wall in deep thought. He admitted that he had an attraction to the raven-haired beauty, but he wouldn't go any farther than that. I mean, look how his brother reacted to their intimate dance on stage.

She was a beautiful woman. And she was only nineteen. Him, being twenty-three, he wasn't too old for her. He slapped his forehead.

What was he thinking? He couldn't have a relationship with a student. Then again…anyone that saw them dancing, would say that they had a very intimate connection.

Sesshomaru sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

It was Monday morning and Kagome was walking towards her locker looking side to side to see if she could see Sango sneaking around anywhere. Inuyasha had called her the night before. He apologized for over-reacting and said that he would do anything to keep their relationship. As messed up as it was.

She sighed. Dumb ass…

She turned the lock to the right, then to the left, and then to the right again putting dial on the right numbers for the right combination. Once that was done, she opened her locker and put her un-needed books up and took out the ones she would need for the morning classes.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Lunch came around quickly. Kagome eventually found Sango and they were now sitting outside near the parking lot with Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha's best friend, and Sango's eye candy. One problem with her approaching him…was the fact that he was a major pervert.

Kagome was silently eating her lunch when Sango suddenly looked up and her eyes widened. What was she looking at? Inuyasha must have also caught her stare, for he looked to where her eyes were and slightly growled. She looked at Miroku. She suspected he knew nothing of what was going on because he looked confused.

She turned her head to face the man of her thoughts. What on earth was he doing here! "Sess-Sesshomaru…"

He smirked when he stared into her deep blue orbs. "Hello Kagome." She was, he believed, the only one that denied calling him anything but his first name. Which undoubtedly was not what a student should say to her teacher. He liked her defiance.

He slightly glanced at Inuyasha and his smirk grew even wider. He held his hand out to Kagome with a piece of fabric in his hand. Her confusion rose, until it dawned on her and her beautiful cerulean eyes widened.

"Give me that!" She snatched the material from his hand with a red tint on her cheeks. He grinned.

"You left that at the studio yesterday." He nodded to her and Sango. "See you girls this afternoon."

Sango smiled and waved and Kagome just stayed turned from him. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome muttered something softly under her breath. No one caught it. "What was that?"

"My shirt." She scowled at the black fabric in her hand. She just had to take it off to practice with Sesshomaru. That's why she couldn't find it at her apartment last night. Let alone on her body.

"YOUR SHIRT!" Inuyasha stood up fuming. "What the fuck did you two do last night!"

Kagome's turn to be mad. "I thought you already apologized for over reacting!" She got right in his face. "We did nothing! In cases you didn't know it's a lot cooler when your wearing less clothes when dancing! Why the hell do you think when doing a dance like the tango, they wear such small dresses!"

Inuyasha seemed to cool down a bit. "It's none of your business anyway!" With that said, she dumped her lunch in the trash can and stomped off, Sango staggering behind to try and catch up with her fuming best friend.

* * *

She stalked into the dance academy. It was a graceful place, yet she was anything _but_ graceful at the moment. "SESSHOMARU!" She shouted.

He was sitting on the elegant floor putting his long silver hair into a high ponytail. "Ah Kagome, your early."

"Why the hell did you do that! You could have just given it to me this afternoon at practice!"

Ah, the shirt. He smirked and gave her a sexy glare. "I do as I please, no questions asked Ms. Higurashi. So if you don't mind, I'd refrain from saying such words in this academy."

She blushed and folded her arms. He walked over to her. "Sorry for shouting." She muttered.

He placed a finger on her chin and lifted it. "Do not worry about it." He pulled away and walked over to the radio. "We're going to have guests today. I have no idea why they're here…all I know is that the head of the academy has recommended it and that it will be cleared up soon."

Kagome wondered why he was telling her this, before she turned around to see the rest of the class behind her. She quickly turned back to stare into Sesshomaru's deep amber eyes. They were practically smiling at her.

She scowled at him and huffed, turning her head in the opposite direction. As if on cue to the teacher's words, a man and a woman walked in the room. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru slightly tense up at their arrival.

The woman had long raven black hair and emotionless dull eyes. The man had long black hair tied in a low ponytail. Sesshomaru nodded to them. "Kikyo, Naraku."

Everyone was looking from Kikyo to Kagome. Kagome stared at her classmates. What the hell was their problem?

"They look almost exactly alike." Someone said. She blushed. They did not! Did they?

Sesshomaru introduced everyone. Kagome noticed Kikyo's eyes linger on her with a slightly hatred look in her eyes. What was her problem?

A woman walked…well rather, ran into the room and up to Sesshomaru. She handed him a piece of paper and stood rigid next to him with a warm smile on her face. Sesshomaru read over the note and his eyes widened slightly. "Everyone, there will be a contest next week. Two couples from each dance academy are to participate for the grand prize. Unknown to anyone as of now."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "Kagome, being that you are my partner, we will be one of the couples, and Sango and Hojo, you two are excellent dancers as well, you two will be the other couple."

The three nodded. Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to walk over to him. He smirked at her and she scowled. The guest couple was watching the entire scenario. "Kagome, this is Rin. My coordinator. This contest consists of three dances. The Mambo, the Tango, and the Waltz. Since the Mambo is dedicated to the woman dancer, Rin will take you off to the side everyday for a half an hour to teach you to be ready for the dance next week."

Kagome nodded with a smile. A dance dedicated to the woman huh? This would be fun. Operations seduce Sesshomaru. Work in progress. She made a mental note.

Sesshomaru leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Stay after class, we have a few things to discuss."

Kagome walked off with Rin as Kikyo and Naraku took their positions on the dance floor. They were their rival couple for the contest. The best of their academy. Well, he and Kagome too were the best of their academy.

Sesshomaru sat in one of the chairs as his students took their places on the floor as they watched the couple dance.

* * *

One day. One day and she already loved the Mambo! She would be practicing it with Sesshomaru on Wednesday so she had one more day with Rin. The dance made her feel free. It made her feel like a woman! The turns were flawless, and the moves were seductive. She could tell her body loved the dance as well, the way it responded.

She sat on the floor waiting for Sesshomaru to get rid of their _guests_. Their dance was really good…nearly perfect. They said barely two words. However, Kikyo lingered talking with Sesshomaru. She watched through the front glass.

Kikyo said something placing her hand on his chest while Sesshomaru slapped her hand away and said something that made Kikyo gasp and back away with an angry look on her face. She turned and stomped off while Sesshomaru turned and caught her stare.

Kagome 'eep'd' and shrank back a bit. Sesshomaru walked in and over to her. "I guess I was going to tell you anway." He sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He looked at her with that piercing gaze.

"I know I can trust you, and I haven't told or talked to anyone else." He brought a chair over and sat on it backwards in front of her with his legs spread apart. "Kikyo is my ex." Kagome's eyes widened. "We broke up about five months ago. We became apart of rival academies and once she found out about you…she was pissed."

"What do you mean _found out about me_?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes.

"She saw our performance on stage last week and she noticed how close we seemed to be. She thought we were an item."

"Are our bodies really that revealing?" Her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You sure were in that dress." Kagome glared. He chuckled and shrugged it off. "We are their rival couple in the dance competition. Don't let her get to you or distract you."

Kagome looked slightly confused. "Why would she get to me? We're not even the item she suspects us to be."

"Yes, but I didn't deny it to her."

"YOU WHAT!" Kagome sat up from her smug position and looked him dead in the eye. "You mean to tell me…that she thinks we're…_dating_!"

Sesshomaru only nodded with a calm expression.

"How can you keep a straight face about this!" Kagome suddenly stood.

Sesshomaru calmly stared up at her. "You two don't look alike so you know." Kagome's anger dissipated a bit.

"What?" She blinked.

"Her eyes are dull, yours are a bright ocean color. And when you're mad, they become even brighter." Sesshomaru smirked at her expression.

She blushed. "I did hear someone say that we looked alike when she walked in."

"Well you don't." Sesshomaru stood with a shrug. "You're more feisty." With that said and Kagome's now raged expression, Sesshomaru's mind began to wander. He wondered what her eyes would look like at the peak of arousal. He smirked at the thought and looked her body up and down.

Kagome blushed even redder and crossed her arms in discomfort. "W-what?"

He smirked. "Nothing." With that said, he walked up to her and leaned down to her ear and whispered ever so softly. "See you tomorrow…Kagome." His breath swept across the bottom of her ear and the sensitive skin on her neck. She shivered.

He walked out of the dance room leaving her standing in the middle of the floor dumbfounded. How could he have that effect on her! UGH!

* * *

**Author Note: **Hello everyone! I would like to thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews!

Now…I have something that has been asked quite a few times. A few people have asked for a lemon. If you all want one, or don't care if it's part of the story or not, I have an awesome idea for the next chapter, which if you all review, will be up within the next few weeks. I have no problem at all for placing one in it; it's only a matter of your consent. If anything, you can just tell me that you don't care and that alone would help me out with this story greatly.

Please tell me if you would like the rating changed and a lemon/lemon content placed in this story, so that I may start the next chapter as soon as possible. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! XD

_To be continued... _


	4. On the dance floor!

**_Hot Attraction_**

_**On the dance floor!**_

Kagome yawned and stretched as she sat up in her bed. Was it morning already? Great…this afternoon, instead of practice, she had to do the mambo with Sesshomaru. Today was audition day. She sighed and got out of bed. At least Sango would be there with her.

She looked through her closet for her school uniform while her thoughts wandered. Why did Sesshomaru insist on doing that to her. Making her…all…mushy. She sighed again once she found what she was looking for.

When she finished changing, she ran out the door and towards the school.

* * *

Kagome got to school and Sango rushed up to her in a hurry. "Oh my god Kagome! Guess who's a student here!"

"Who?"

"Naraku! Turns out, Kikyo was the teacher like Sesshomaru, of her academy, and Naraku is the student like you and me."

Kagome looked at the boy standing in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by people. He must have just transferred. Wonderful…

"I thought he was the teacher."

Sango laughed. "Yeah…so did I. Kikyo must be in her early twenties." Well duh. Kagome rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

She recalled the other night. "_You look nothing like her…_" Those words kept replaying in her mind. She shook her head. "Get a grip Kagome." She muttered.

Sango looked at her. She was about to say something, but they were interrupted by none other than Naraku. Inuyasha seemed to appear by Kagome almost instantly. He was glaring at Naraku.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

Naraku smirked calmly and turned from the silver haired boy to the raven-haired beauty in front of him. "Hello Kagome. I saw you practicing, and I was wondering if you would like to do a little…performance?"

He was up to something. Kagome stared at him suspiciously. "Alright…one dance."

Naraku chuckled, almost darkly, and quickly grabbed her hand and pulling her on top of one of the long tables. Kagome gasped. Why did he have to pull her so hard? Once her hand was released, she rubbed it with her other until that hand was taken by Naraku's and she was pressed against him hard and fast.

He was too aggressive for her…

Kagome's mind laughed at her. "It's just not Sesshomaru." It screamed in her head. She wished she could shut it up.

They started dancing. It was nothing like dancing with Sesshomaru…his movements on her were slow and passionate and illusive. Naraku was seductive and demanding.

Naraku's eyes burned into hers. Kagome gulped. What had she gotten herself into? His movements were perfect and she was hopeless not to follow. He led.

When the dance was finished. Kagome was staring at Naraku out of breath and he turned, her hand still in his, and bowed. Kagome curtsied. Well…what was best of one. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

Kagome jerked her hand from his and jumped off the table. She walked over to Sango and Inuyasha. But not before hearing 'wonderful dance Kagome…' in a low searing voice. She shivered.

That was one of the worst feelings she had ever had. It was like a snake crawling up her skin. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango looked at her concerned.

Kagome gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

Kagome smiled at herself in the mirror. Sesshomaru told her yesterday to dress nice. That she did. She was wearing a form fitting blue dress. It sparkled and showed off a bit of cleavage. She wore black high heels with her hair in a half up half down style. She wore black earrings and a black necklace to match her shoes. Her diamond ring and a silver bracelet occupied her left hand and wrist.

She applied a smudge of lip-gloss and grabbed her things walking out of her apartment and towards the elevator. Tonight was going to be wonderful! The auditioning dance was the tango. Then Sesshomaru insisted that she and he worked on the mamba alone later on in the night.

The judges were going to do the tango because they planned on judging your performance and connection with your partner.

Kagome smiled. She guessed that her connection with Sesshomaru was just fine. She was about to start walking to the building when a car honked and pulled in front of her. "Need a ride?" It was Sesshomaru. He smirked when he caught Kagome's cerulean eyes staring into his.

She blushed. "Thanks." What was with her and blushing lately? She never blushed!

* * *

"Alright, first audition. Kikyo and Naraku." They walked onto the dance floor.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat behind the judges in two of the regular chairs. (You know…like…there's the stage and all the chairs in the audience) Sango sat next to Kagome and on the other side of her was Hojo.

Kikyo kept stealing glances at Sesshomaru during the entire dance with Naraku. Kagome looked anywhere but at them and Sesshomaru.

She felt something on her hand and her head snapped to look. It was Sesshomaru's hand. "Shhh…don't be nervous. Calm down Kagome." How did he…

"Next, Sesshomaru and Kagome."

The couple stood and walked up onto the stage. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and he placed her hands on his chest. "Sesshomaru…"

"Just trust me alright?" She nodded. "And enjoy the feeling." He smirked and she looked at him confused. What did he mean by that?

The music started. 'Forget about what he said Kagome…concentrate!' She thought before pushing herself away from Sesshomaru. And the dance began.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. This was going to be quite a dance. When Kagome pushed him away and did her sexy 'defiant' stance, Sesshomaru growled.

He grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her to him fast. With one hand around her waist, and his other holding her other hand, he pulled her close to his body. From chest down to thighs pressed against each other tightly, yet perfectly.

Kagome took a deep breath. What was that about?

They stepped back and then forward. Faster. Kagome was getting into the beat and the rhythm. She didn't know it…but that's what made her dance flawless.

Sesshomaru pushed her away keeping contact with one of her hands and pulled her back to him with her back pressed against his chest. He moved his right hand down her side and towards her thigh. Kagome's eyes snapped open with a tune part to the music.

Perfect timing.

She turned around only to be pressed against him further. He smirked. He grabbed her hand and held it up as he started to back up she came towards him moving her legs dramatically and her hips swaying so that it looked like the top half of her body was slow…while the bottom was fast.

Kagome took a spin and Sesshomaru lifted her into the air throwing her above him. She landed in his arms bridal style. Sesshomaru wasted no time and flung her lower body over his right arm bringing her back down to the ground.

She made her hands down to his brushing ever so lightly across his arms. He hissed to the beat of the song. Once she grabbed his hand, he pulled her behind him. She knew which part it was and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Sesshomaru leaned down and grabbed her legs and pulling her through his.

Once she was gripping her legs and she was gripping his, she was practically hanging from his body. He had a good view of her lacy black underwear.

He smirked and she smiled when he gripped her legs firmer and pulled her up and flipped her over grabbing her waist and putting her feet on the ground so she stood against him once again. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Her back was placed against his chest once again. Sesshomaru took this as his cue.

He had one arm around her waist tightly as they moved. His other was behind her and working its way up her thigh. Kagome felt it and sighed sweetly making the judges all the more impressed with the performance.

He didn't stop there.

This was the paused part of the dance. Sesshomaru took his index finger, discreetly, and plunged into her. She gasped and wriggled about as if it were apart of the dance. She moaned softly, to where only he could hear it. He smirked. He liked her reaction. He liked it very much.

He pulled out of her and pushed her away. She looked at him with a slight glare. "What the hell was that?" She seethed when he pulled her to him again.

"Same as this." This time her right side was facing the judges and audience as Sesshomaru's right hand moved under her dress again. Kagome couldn't do anything about it or they would lose their chance of getting into the contest. Damn him…

This time, he thrust two fingers into her. She gasped again. He smirked. "Sesshomaru…" She breathed. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. The song was near ending. He had to wrap it up.

Finally giving her her wish, he thrust three of his fingers into her tight core and pulled out slowly. She groaned softly. They were still moving in a dance like motion. Just to that of a slower pace. Once he was completely out of her, he pushed in once more hard and swift, finishing what he started as she collapsed against his chest and the song ended.

* * *

"He did what!" Kagome only nodded, a hard red blush on her cheeks. "He gave you an orgasm on the dance floor! Are you kidding me!" Sango shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"I know…" Kagome sighed.

Sango looked at her quizzically. "What? I was talking about the fact that I want a man to do that to me!" Kagome laughed out loud.

"Right Sango."

Kagome had to keep from screaming out after the dance. It just…

"Well, well Kagome." Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice. It was Naraku. "That was quite the performance." She only nodded with a slight glare. He laughed and walked away.

Kikyo was glaring at her from the stands. Well…seats.

Kagome smirked and looked away. Where was Sesshomaru? She saw him talking with one of the judges. She walked over to him and smiled. They had made it into the contest with a breeze.

When Sesshomaru saw the beauty walk up to him and register whom it was…he smirked. "Would you excuse us sir?" The man he was talking to nodded and walked off. "Enjoy the evening Kagome?"

Kagome smirked, but blushed a bit all the same. "I'll make you eat those words."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really? Shall we go back to the studio for the lesson then?" She nodded. Sesshomaru held his hand out to her as she took it, they walked to his car and drove off to the academy.

* * *

She had never felt like that before. How did Sesshomaru have that effect on her? Wait…where were they going? This wasn't the dance studio. "Where are we?"

"My place."

"Why?" She was getting annoyed.

"Because the studio is closed. And tonight I do not have the keys." She highly doubted that.

"Right."

He raised an eyebrow yet again. What was wrong with her? They went into the living room of his home. Kagome was amazed. It was so…big!

"Shall we begin then?" He looked at her as he pressed the play button on the radio sitting on one of the tables.

She nodded as she mustered up all her knowledge of the mambo that she had learned. He wrapped his arms around his waist and she turned to where her back was pressed against him. She smirked and moved down slowly knowing exactly what she was doing. She planned on starting out differently, but payback was in order. She may have been a virgin, but she could make a man's mind race with pleasure. And her target…

Sesshomaru.

He held back a hiss as she hit that certain part of his body. She seemed to notice, because her smirk got wider. She came back up and turned around moving backwards with her left arm over his shoulder, the other down by her side. The dance was a seduction of the men after all.

He moved with her easily.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her lower half against him hard. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "See what you do to me…"

She shivered. No…she was the one who was supposed to be in control. She grabbed him around the waist and held him in place. Using her right hand she traveled down his chest and to the top of his pants. Good thing they were stretchy...

She felt her hand go down his pants and to something more…her eye of range. Wrapping her slender fingers around his long member, Sesshomaru moaned. She smirked. She got the response she was looking for.

Once the dance was finished, Sesshomaru sat on the couch trying to calm his breathing. Kagome was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Damn woman…insisting on getting payback. How did she get him into such a state! No other woman had a touch like hers.

Kagome walked into the room with a smug smirk upon her face. "Now my dear Sesshomaru, we're even."

He stood and walked over to her. "No Kagome…we're just getting started." He grabbed her and pulled her to him in a long searing kiss. Her eyes widened at first, but they eventually closed and she leaned into the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around her neck Sesshomaru pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lower lip requesting entrance. She complied. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tasted every inch of her sweet cavern. This time, there would be no audience to stop them. Once they pulled apart for air, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up against a nearby wall and pressed himself against her.

Kagome was helpless to resist him…especially when he felt _that_ good.

* * *

**Author Note: **Well I do hope you enjoyed it! If you all continue to review and help me like you did for the last chapter, the next chapter will be up just as soon as this one. I hope to finish this story before the end of summer, or a little into the school year. So please review so that you may get a quick update. I hope you like the story so far!

_To be continued…_


	5. Temptation

_**Hot Attraction**_

_**Temptation**_

She moaned and turned over in her sleep. Nice soft silk covers. She smiled as her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal two beautiful cerulean colored orbs. Wait a minute…

This wasn't her room. She sat up fast and looked around. What the hell? She heard someone sigh beside her and a hand come in contact with her leg. Kagome froze and slowly turned her ridged head to the sound. It was a male. Hold up.

Last night…Sesshomaru.

The memories came pouring back to her. She nearly screamed. She looked down at her body under the covers and to her relief she was still wearing her clothes, which would mean that they didn't do anything! She sighed in exasperation. Thank Kami.

She looked at the man she became the dance partner to. He was so handsome sleeping without a care in the world. Then she remembered.

Her eyes widened. He stopped her last night. Why?

She took one last glance at Sesshomaru before slowly getting out of the bed. She looked around for her shoes. Where were they? She sighed in frustration. Forget it! She would just have Sesshomaru bring them back to one of their classes or something. She paled. Then again…he might show up at school again and give them to her.

She decided in looking all around the huge house for her shoes.

* * *

She was going to be so late!

Kagome was currently running as fast as she could down the side walk to Shikon College. Why did it have to be so far! "Hey Kagome!" She turned her head to the voice. It was Sango.

"Hey what's up?" She stopped running and planted her feet in place waiting for her friend to cross the street.

Sango seemed as though she was out of breath. "Did…did they allow paparazzi at the audition?"

Kagome looked at her friend quizzically. "No…why?"

Sango said nothing, yet with a grim glance handed Kagome the morning paper. Kagome looked it over. On the front page of the morning gossip there was a picture of her and Sesshomaru. The picture after he gave her…the um, well you know to be exact.

Her eyes widened! Along with the picture of Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms was a huge header that read "Just dance partners…or more?"

"What the fuck is wrong with these people!"

Sango tried to calm her friend down. "They're just stupid paper people that like messing with people's lives."

The press seemed to be very interesting in the new dance competition and the teacher as well as the student's backgrounds. What was so interesting about their dancing competition?

* * *

He sighed. What was wrong with the press these days? So what if he was Sesshomaru Tashio, the son of a man that owned the largest expanding company in Japan? Didn't mean they had to go after him with their pointless cameras and stupid printed papers.

He looked up after hearing a familiar voice shouting at one of the people that just so happened to be a victim and get in his way. "Well hello brother."

Inuyasha scowled. "Half brother."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Whatever. Now, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "Kagome."

Sesshomaru's smirk slowly formed into a large grin. He leaned back in his chair slyly. "Ah, Miss Higurashi. You like her, don't you dear brother?"

"Can it Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's grin faded. "You better get to the point before I get tired of this little charade and leave."

"What do you feel for her?"

Sesshomaru sighed and resumed his previous leaned back position. "An attraction is all I can say."

"Well get rid of your attraction." Inuyasha all but demanded.

Sesshomaru smirked once again. "Jealous?"

Inuyasha sneered. "No."

"I beg to differ. However Inuyasha," Sesshomaru closed his eyes and stood. "I cannot leave it at that. There is something about this girl that keeps me interested. She's unique."

Inuyasha jumped up. "Which is why I don't want you to ruin her!"

Sesshomaru went to walk away. "If you wanted her that badly Inuyasha, then why isn't she yours?" With that said, he was gone.

* * *

Kagome looked at the dance academy determined. It was Friday. Her private lesson with Sesshomaru…joy…

But where was their relationship going? They almost had sex for Kami's sake! Then the intimate dances…the way he looks at her…the kisses…what was he playing at?

She swallowed her fear and opened the studio doors. She looked in the main room. Where was Sesshomaru?

She heard shouting in another room and walked towards the voices. One of them was Sesshomaru she could tell from a distance. But who was he yelling at? She tip toed over to the door and looked through the crack. She could see Sesshomaru's long silver hair. Who was he talking to?

"I want her as my partner! She's a perfect dancer and I'll pay great money for her." Wait a minute….that voice was…

Kagome's eyes widened. Naraku…

She listened more intently. Who were they talking about then?

"Miss Higurashi is not for sale. She is my partner in the dance competition and further on. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the dance committee." Sesshomaru spat at the man.

Kagome scowled. She wished she had come earlier, and then she could have heard the rest of the conversation. "Fine for now Mr. Tashio. But let me assure you, I always get my way." With a final glare, the long brown haired man stalked out of the room.

Kagome gave a quiet 'eep' and backed up against the wall as the door was flung open and an angry Naraku stormed out of the academy. "You can come in now Kagome." Kagome jumped again at the sound of her name and turned slowly to Sesshomaru who was staring at her from his office desk.

Kagome laughed nervously and walked into the room and sat across from Sesshomaru. His gaze left hers as he looked at some of the papers on his desk.

She looked around. The room was actually quite bare…

"Did you mean that?" She asked turning to him finally asking the question that was stirring around in her head liable to make her go insane.

"What I told Naraku? Yes." He said without looking up from his papers.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

Sesshomaru slammed his folder closed and looked at Kagome. "Shall we start then?" Kagome nodded and they both exited the room.

Sesshomaru walked over to the radio and Kagome placed her things on the floor while doing her warm up stretches. Sesshomaru watched her. Her eyes were closed and she was moving so arithmetically. He started to walk forward towards her when he stopped himself.

This time he wouldn't be able to stop.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. The music was still going. "You better come and get me, or I'm not dancing with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped their attention to her form. He growled and walked over to her wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her forcefully against his chest. She smirked and started moving her hips. He grabbed her hips and stopped her.

"I won't stop this time if we get too far into it." He said huskily.

Kagome stared at him. "Why did you stop last night?"

"You weren't ready." With that said and Kagome's widened eyes, Sesshomaru whisked her onto the floor. She gasped and held tight to his shoulders as he held her waist tightly.

"What dance do you want to practice?"

"The Samba." She smirked. They hadn't even begun to learn that dance in class yet.

"I don't want you ahead of everyone else…" She pouted and Sesshomaru sighed. "No."

"Fine." She smirked. "Then I want to practice the Mamba."

* * *

What was this feeling? It was like…a stirring in her stomach and the place below whenever she saw Sesshomaru. Was this…lust? Did she really find herself _that_ attracted to him?

She sighed as she walked down the street. She was way in over her head. A squeaky voice stopped her in her track.

Kagome turned around and looked across the street. It was Kikyo! What was she doing out here?

Kagome ducked behind a dark alley and watched Kikyo come out of a restaurant with…Naraku! What was going on? Were they an item?

Kikyo didn't look to happy. Kagome strained to pick up on their conversation. "Your telling me that I lost Sesshomaru and now you to that little bitch!"

Naraku smirked. "Seems like someone is jealous of our sweet little dancer."

Kikyo scowled. "Your little dancer." She straitened herself. "No matter, Sesshomaru will be mine again soon. I'll just work my womanly charm and you can have Kagome soon."

"Let's hope so Kikyo." Naraku glared.

Kagome's eyes widened. Did she just hear right? Kikyo wanted Sesshomaru back. Then she remembered what she had done trying to get Sesshomaru's attention the first time she'd met her. When he brushed her off.

Kikyo must have been trying to pull a move on Sesshomaru or something. That's what she thought she was doing…but she wasn't sure.

Kagome turned and continued walking. Why did this bother her so much?

Kagome took one last glance behind her as she continued down the street. Naraku was leaving and Kikyo was looking at her.

Wait…Kikyo was looking at her! She smirked at her and took out her cell phone. Kagome turned around slowly. Oops…

Kagome saw a strand of silver and looked towards it. It was Sesshomaru. She decided to swallow some of her pride and ask him if he wanted to get a bite to eat or something. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted. He turned around.

Once he registered it was her, he smirked. Kagome smiled. When Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared, she frowned. What was wrong with him? His eyes widened.

"Kagome! Look out!" Kagome was confused. What was he talking about? "KAGOME!"

Kagome suddenly saw her shadow. But it was night time…what the…

Kagome's eyes widened and slowly turned around. A large black truck was coming at her and fast and it didn't look like it was going to slow down to stop from colliding with her.

She screamed.

* * *

**Author Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have to say I was slightly disappointed with some of the reviews from the last chapter. Things will fall into place farther in the story, etc etc. I thank you for all your reviews and I apologize for the wait but I went out of state for a week. Please review and the update will come a lot quicker! XP

_To be continued..._


	6. The Dirty Minded

_**Hot Attraction**_

_**The Dirty Minded**_

He didn't think about what he was going to do. He didn't time it. All he had to do was act. Act on his impulse. And right now his impulse was telling him to save the girl that was about to be hit by the truck.

He watched as the girl heard him calling out her name and she turned. Her beautiful orbs widened and she screamed. He ran and dove after her. Body connected with body as the couple fell to the ground in a heap just barely missing the truck.

Lights flashed and car horns blared. Kagome had her eyes shut tightly. Was it over? Was she dead? She slowly opened her eyes to look up at her savior. "Sesshomaru…" She breathed. He looked at her and smirked. How did he get there so fast?

"Dancing pays off." With that said, he lifted himself off of her and held out his hand to help her up off the ground. She gladly took it and stood.

"Thank you for saving me." Kagome muttered with a small smile.

"No problem."

Kikyo stood off in a distance glaring at the couple. Damn Sesshomaru and his excellent timing. With Kagome out of the way, she and Naraku were a shoe in to win the competition and then they would get the grand prize of picking any partner they wished for the state championships. Sesshomaru would have had no choice but to have been hers again.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm fine. I was going to ask you to a bite to eat, but…" She was silenced with a finger placed gently over her lush rose colored lips.

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

She stretched. It had been a long day. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand slowly creeping up her thigh. "EEK!" She screeched and turned around punching the offender in the face. "Miroku!"

The violet eyed man grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Sango…your body is just so perfect, I couldn't resist."

Sango rolled her eyes. She and Miroku had been going to the same gym every Saturday since she could remember. Today was another one of those days. They would spend hours working out and then go out for dinner together later on in the afternoon followed by dancing at the club. They were getting a lot closer to one another. Sango sat down and softly grunted. It felt so good to rest. She closed her eyes and leaned back.

"Sesshomaru…I've never done this before." Sango's eyes snapped open.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll walk you through it." Was that…?

"What was that?" Sango asked turning to Miroku who was wondering the same thing. They turned to where the voices where coming from. A room at the back of the gym. All the curtains were closed. What was going on in there?

Sango stood up. "How am I supposed to hold it?" Came the soft voice of a woman.

"Here, let me show you."

Miroku looked at Sango as they neared the room. The door was locked. "Is that Kagome and Sesshomaru?" He asked trying to hear more of the couples conversation.

"It's so big! How is that supposed to fit with this?"

A chuckle. "You'll understand once you get into the rhythm."

Sango's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru and Kagome would be doing that in a gym! "No that can't be them." Miroku said answering his own question.

Sango glared at him. "How many other people do you know named Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"Now, a little more to the left and…" They heard Sesshomaru moan softly. "ah, there you go."

A giggle was heard. "I did it."

"Now do it again the same way I showed you before."

"Alright." A crash was heard. "Oops…oh Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry!" By this time, Sango and Miroku were up against the door with their ears pressed to the wood listening intently to the two.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I think we're done for today. My body can't take much more."

Miroku and Sango gasped as the door gave way and fell through.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes ago**

"Sesshomaru…I've never done this before." Kagome was nervous. She'd never played tennis before in her life. She saw it once on TV, but that was about it.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll walk you through it."

Kagome clutched her racket. "How am I supposed to hold it?"

"Here, let me show you." Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around hers moving her body and arms in the right position. He liked the feel of her against him. She got that down, now what was she supposed to hit?

"It's so big! How is that supposed to fit with this?" She had never seen a tennis ball before. How was she supposed to hit something that looked that heavy?

"You'll understand once you get into the rhythm."

"Now, a little more to the left and…" Sesshomaru moaned softly as he shifted. "ah, there you go."

Kagome giggled as she hit the ball and it hit the wall bouncing off and coming back to her and Sesshomaru. "I did it."

"Now do it again the same way I showed you before."

"Alright." Kagome got in to position again and threw the ball in the air and hit it. She watched it hit the wall fast and once it collided it created more friction causing it to hit something on the wall behind them. Where was Sesshomaru? "Oops…oh Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry!" She saw Sesshomaru sitting on the ground holding his chin. She had hit him with the racket.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you alright?" She asked bending down to help him up.

"I'm fine, but I think we're done for today. My body can't take much more." They heard a crash and turned to see the door to the tennis room on the ground with a man and a woman on top.

"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome asked getting up on her feet pulling Sesshomaru with her as best she could. "What the hell are you two doing?"

The couple laughed nervously as they struggled to stand. "Well you see, we heard you two talking and um…well you seemed a little busy."

Kagome shrieked. "You PERVERT!" She stalked out the door and pointed to the sign above the now demolished entry. "You see the sign? It says tennis which is what we were playing! Sesshomaru was teaching me."

Sango stood abruptly. "Right." Sango smiled grabbing Miroku. "I apologize for him. You know how he can be." She laughed nervously and waved goodbye as they got out the door. "Have fun Kagome."

Kagome sighed and walked back over to Sesshomaru. "Sorry about that." The now forming bruise on his chin caught Kagome's eye. "Here…let me take a look at that." Sesshomaru went to move away when Kagome's hand came closer to his face. She scowled. "Calm down."

Sesshomaru sighed and let her look at him. He watched her eyes as she kept her gaze on his chin. Her soft small hands roamed over the forming bruise and she gave a look of disdain. He grabbed her wrist.

"It's fine Kagome. It will heal in no time. It's not your fault." Kagome gave him a smile.

"If you insist."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Shall we go get cleaned up then and go out to the club?" Kagome nodded. "Well, why don't you accompany me to the showers then?"

"No way you pervert!" Kagome said with a laugh.

* * *

That upcoming Monday Kagome and Sango were the first ones waiting for the lessons to start. Sesshomaru was talking with a few of his fathers clients.

Kagome smirked and turned to Sango. "So my friend…what were you and Miroku really doing at the gym?"

Sango blushed. "Nothing like that!"

Kagome laughed. "Sure." Sango pouted. The duo had been best friends since they were in diapers. Kagome had saved Sango from some little bullies that decided they liked picking on little girls. She hated brats like that. She looked over at her best friend. They had always looked out for each other. She couldn't ask for anyone better.

Sesshomaru walked in to see the entire class on time. "Well everyone. Nice to see all of you again." The class smiled and greeted him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Tashio." Everyone said. Except Kagome however, who called him by his first name.

"Alright class, we have some great news. Kagome and I have passed the qualifying rounds. Sango and Hojo have also, but to a different status." Everyone clapped.

"Now Kagome's fine talents and her wonderful display on stage…" Kagome's eyes widened as he looked at her with a smug smirk referring to their little charade. Kagome's widened eyes turned into a glare.

"Bite me." She said aloud turning away from him in a huff.

Sesshomaru cut his speech and looked over at the ill-ridden girl. He smirked once he registered what she said. "I can't Kagome, there are people around, shall we go get a room?"

She blushed five different shades of red. "I…" Sango giggled. The class was slightly confused but laughed anyway.

This was going to be a long class.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

No answer.

Who would be bothering her at this time of night? She got up and walked over to the door. Once she opened it, she gasped upon seeing the most unexpected person at her door.

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome glared. "What do you want Kikyo? Come to try and kill me again?"

Kikyo laughed. "I only want to talk to you, you stubborn girl."

Kagome sneered. "Fine. You have five minutes." Kagome moved out of the way and let Kikyo in. "Now what do you want?"

"I came to talk to you about Sesshomaru. You see…I want him back, and you seem to be the only thing in my way."

"And?" Kagome looked bored.

"I know what the grand prize of the competition is Kagome."

Her interest was spiked. "That would be?"

"The choice of any dance partner you want for the state championships." Kikyo smirked. "And as you know, if my and Naraku win, we both get what we want. You'll be forced to work with that man, and I'll have Sesshomaru all to myself."

Kagome silently gasped. "Why would this affect me?" She turned and glared once again in Kikyo's direction.

"Sesshomaru knows what he wants Kagome. And let me assure you…you're not what he wants. All he wants is a good partner to win with. That's all you are."

Kagome scoffed. "Get out Kikyo. Now."

"Fine, but you may want to heed to my words."

Once Kikyo had left Kagome looked outside from the top of her apartment. Was what she said true? Was that all that Sesshomaru wanted from her? Maybe she should just quit the dance life…after all…there was no one to share the passion with if Sesshomaru was only using her.

She sighed. What was she going to do?

* * *

**Author Note:** Hello everyone! I thank you all for your reviews and support. I'm not sure yet how many chapters there will be left of this story. Ideas are totally welcome. When I wrote the last chapter, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this or not. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think and help me with any ideas that you think would fit. It would be greatly appreciated. Please review!

_To be continued…_


	7. A not so Wonderful Realization

_**Hot Attraction**_

_**A not so Wonderful realization**_

What was wrong with this picture?

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome danced along the floor gracefully. The other students had long left but Kagome decided to stay after practice. But…something was wrong.

Her dance was perfect, but Sesshomaru had known her long enough to the point where her fiery façade took over. Why didn't it now as she danced? He figured something must have happened the night before, because yesterday she was dancing with everything.

"Kagome." She turned to him, frustration shinning in her eyes. "May I have a word with you?" He glared at her.

Kagome huffed and walked over to a chair and grabbed her towel before walking over to stand directly in front of him. "What?"

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "What's with the change of mood?"

Her eyes widened a bit, almost a little unnoticeable, but Sesshomaru caught it. "N-nothing." She turned away from him. Sesshomaru stood.

"Don't give me that Kagome. Your spirit isn't into it." Kagome still didn't look at him. Of course she knew that. Her eyes, which were hidden under her bangs, widened even more. She…was falling for her instructor! Why else would she believe Kikyo's words even for a minute!?

Her eyes snapped to Sesshomaru's amber orbs. He was startled by her sudden action. "What now?" He said.

"Nothing, I gotta go!" With that said Kagome turned on her heel and grabbed her things running out of the academy leaving Sesshomaru staring after her.

* * *

"Sango! C'mon, open up!" Kagome was pounding on her best friends' door. "SANGO!"

The door immediately slammed open to reveal Sango…in a not so good mood. "What!" Kagome took no time in pushing a now startled Sango into the apartment and shutting the door behind them.

"I seriously need to talk to you." Sango stopped her friend and twisted out of her grasp walking into the kitchen.

She turned and smiled. "Well, you're in luck, I just got done making cookies and tea."

"Awesome!" Kagome said before sitting down on the couch with a wide smile. Sango smirked. She was in an awfully good mood.

When Sango walked back into the living room, Kagome was looking at an old picture of her and Kagome. "High school."

Kagome turned and smiled. "Yeah…the best years."

Sango rolled her eyes. "The most dramatic." They laughed. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sesshomaru." Kagome looked away from her friend. "I've…just realized something."

"Uh-huh!" Sango's smile widened and she crossed her legs on the couch and turned to her friend. "Tell me _everything_."

Kagome turned and looked into Sango's chocolate orbs. "It started when Kikyo came over the other night."

"Kikyo!" Sango's eyes widened. "What did that bitch want?"

Kagome waved it off. "She told me that Sesshomaru was only using me and everything…just because I looked like her and I was a good dancer."

"And you believed her?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Yeah…at first." She smiled and looked at Sango again. "But then I was dancing off key and everything when I was with Sesshomaru, and I realized that there had to be a reason that those words got to me. I was so unfocused! Then I realized that…" She stared at her best friend intently. "I'm falling for him Sango…and I can't help myself."

Sango squealed. "I knew it!" Kagome blinked.

"Knew what?"

"That you two would realize your feelings for each other sooner or later!" Sango jumped off the couch and started dancing around.

Kagome frowned. "But Sango…I don't know Sesshomaru's feelings."

Sango stopped and looked at Kagome. "Oh c'mon Kagome, didn't you suspect anything when he kissed you on stage a while back!" The memory of that kiss and the ones at his house flooded through her mind.

She blushed. "…no…"

Sango groaned. "Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome scowled.

"He likes you, trust me."

Kagome turned away. "Yeah, but the problem is I'm _falling_ for him, and I doubt he's falling for me." She sighed again. With that said, Kagome stood and walked over to the door. "Thanks for talking with me Sango. I'm just going to think everything over." Then she left.

* * *

"You need to make a move if you like her so much man." Miroku said as he and his best friend walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I didn't even know I liked her until I saw her with my half brother that one night and it just kinda…came out." Inuyasha looked down as his mind started to wander.

Miroku looked at him. "You might want to make sure your feelings are real and not just the whole 'well if I can't have her, then no one can.'"

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "No, its not like that."

"Well, there she is, so you better make sure of your feelings now." With that said Miroku took a right turn while Inuyasha was stuck standing straight while Kagome grew nearer.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled brightly at him. "What's up?"

"Um…nothing." He blinked at her as she stopped in front of him. "I kinda need to talk to you."

"Alright, what is it?" Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha blushed slightly and Kagome caught it. "Inuyasha…is something wrong?"

"Well…I…I…" Inuyasha stuttered. '_Damn…this isn't me. Screw it._' Inuyasha shut up and grabbed Kagome's shoulders. Her eyes widened as Inuyasha pulled her close and crushed his lips to hers.

Kagome was in complete shock. This didn't feel right…at all. She had to stop it before she gave Inuyasha the wrong idea.

Putting her fists up against him, she pushed on his chest as hard as she could succeeding in separating them completely. "I-Inuyasha…" She breathed. "I'm sorry…" She looked down. "…but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you anymore." With that said, Kagome ran around Inuyasha and towards the dance studio. She was going to go in for some time alone dancing to get her mind off of things.

Inuyasha was left standing in the middle of the sidewalk completely dumbfounded.

* * *

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, finally, some time alone!" Kagome had an extra key to the academy in case Sesshomaru didn't arrive on time during their Friday lessons. She was kind of miss-using it being here in the middle of the night.

At least no one would know.

Turning on the radio, Kagome started stretching before she began to dance. Her movements were full of optimism and life which made her performance nearly perfect.

She was just starting to get into her dancing when all of a sudden the academy doors slammed open. Kagome, startled, turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What are you doing here Kagome?" He asked calmly.

"What does it look like?" She glared at him. He returned it eagerly.

"Your not supposed to be here after hours."

Kagome huffed and turned off the music. "Why do I get the feeling that your attitude has something more to do than you just finding me here in the dance studio? So what's up your ass?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru stalked up to her. "You are my problem."

She was slightly taken aback. "Me? What did I do?"

"It seems to always have something to do with my dim witted half brother."

Her eyes widened. "What does this have to do with-" She stopped short. "The kiss…"

"Oh, let's give her an academy award shall we!" Sesshomaru all but shouted. Why was he so mad?

"Why is this so upsetting to you! I didn't even feel right so I pushed him away, but lemme guess, you didn't see that did you? No one _ever_ does." Sesshomaru said nothing, instead just chose to continue glaring at her. Kagome went on. "I don't have feelings for Inuyasha like I do for-" She stopped short again and gasped covering her mouth fast with her left hand.

Sesshomaru's interest was peaked now and he smirked. "Like you do for whom…Kagome?" He came closer to her.

"N-no one…" She stammered.

"I think your lying." He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this why you left our practice earlier?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Kagome crossed her arms in defiance and turned away from him with a small 'humph'.

"Oh, but I think you do." He smirked when he saw her blush slightly. "Is it Miroku…?" Her gazed snapped to him.

"Hell no!"

"Well, it can't be Inuyasha because you just told me that you didn't have those feelings for him." He inched closer to her.

"Stop toying with me Sesshomaru!" She growled.

"Could those feelings be," He leaned in, his lips only a breath away from capturing hers. "for me?"

"I…" She couldn't say anything else when Sesshomaru's lips moved in completely to capture hers. Was it possible…that Sesshomaru might just have the same feelings for her?

* * *

**Author Note: **Sorry this is a bit late…but I got it up and with a juicier plot line! Well…sorda…heh. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really do appreciate it. There may not be too many more chapters to this and the lemon will come up soon. If you review, the chapter will be as soon as possible!

_To be continued…_


	8. What Could Have Been Will Never Be

_**Hot Attraction**_

_**What Could Have Been…Will Never Be**_

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he gripped her waist as tight as he could. He wanted her, _needed_ her. It had been almost three months and the intimate dancing was torture. He left her waist as his right hand traveled up her body and gripped the buttons on the top of her blouse.

He undid all three before Kagome's hand came up to grab his and she parted from their kiss. "Sesshomaru…I…" He just looked at her waiting for her to give him permission. He wasn't going to rape her. If she wanted to wait, he would wait. She was in love with him…sure she hadn't told him, sure he hadn't had a chance to return them or anything, but this somehow felt right. She was ready for this…for _him_. She smiled at him.

He looked at her then, his face taut with emotion, and hooked a hand behind her head to pull her into his hot, needy kiss. She curled into his embrace once again wrapping her arms around his warm muscular torso.

He growled deep in his throat and shoved one flimsy sleeve of her blouse down her arm exposing part of her shoulder. He dipped his head and kissed her there, then sank his teeth gently into the fleshy part near her neck. Her body jumped with life. His hands swept over her, one hand between her shoulder blades, locking her into his embrace, the other caressing the sensitive flesh on her lower back.

She grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up releasing his body from the bothersome garment. She raked her hands gently but teasingly over his back before starting a trail with her mouth from his. She slid down with her tongue as Sesshomaru groaned. She continued her torture until he was taken over the edge.

With a rough sound of need, Sesshomaru sent them both tumbling to the floor, his heavy body coming down on top of hers. Good thing he remembered to lock the doors to the studio as well as close the curtains.

He stretched her arms above her head, holding her immobile while he took her mouth in a deep, carnal kiss that made her head spin.

His heart pounded against her, his flesh hot even through the silk of her outfit. She arched her hips against him, straining to feel more of his hard erection pressing against her thighs. He muttered something, and then switched both her trapped wrists to one hand while the other swept down her body to cup her breast.

She whispered his name, closed her eyes as sensations roared through her body like a thunderstorm. He shoved his hand inside her shirt, tearing the lace. He feasted on her mouth, nipped her lips, and tangled his tongue with hers while his other hand roamed over her now exposed chest.

She gave a cry of surprise when he took both hands and tore the entire outfit apart. But the cry immediately turned into a moan as he started to suck on her exposed pale skin. She stroked her hands over his back arched into his mouth in pleasure when his mouth came down on her lower abdomen and sucked hard. Her underwear and his pants were the only things keeping them from being joined.

With a low groan he shoved the pieced of her torn skirt up to her waist, his hand slipped between her thighs to discover the damp heat awaiting him. Willingly she let her knees fall open to give him access, trembling as he stroked with exactly the right touch. The ache between her legs became an inferno.

He slipped a finger into her damp sheath, and she almost climaxed right there and then, but he retreated just in time, then came back, slower now, just grazing the part of her that craved his caress.

She made a wild sound in the back of her throat and shifted her hips, chasing the heady pleasure just beyond her reach.

He lavished her breasts with his tongue, worked his magic between her thighs. So many times he brought her to the brink, then stopped and waited for her quivering body to calm. Then he sent her up again. Every inch of her burned for him, her skin rippling with reaction to the touch of a master. He knew just where and how to caress her, knew just when she was about to reach the end and when to pull back.

How did he learn so much about her so fast? He truly was one of a kind.

Her breathing came in pants, her hair a tangle all around them now released from its bun. "Please Sesshomaru," she whispered in a near sob, locking her gaze with his. "Please…"

He swallowed the word with a kiss, reaching down to undo the belt of his jeans. She helped him shove them down and off of his body. She reached a hand down to trace his body. He gave a shudder, then removed her hand and pressed her back against the carpet. She went willingly, spreading her legs as he moved between them.

"Kagome," he murmured, stroking her hair out of her face. The way he said it made the simple word so much more than her name. Then with a reassuring glance as to what was to come, Kagome smiled and nodded awaiting the pain and pleasure that would find her. He wasted no time and thrust into her hard and fast.

Kagome hissed and Sesshomaru stopped and waited for her adjust. Once the pain subsided Kagome clung to his shoulders, wrapping her legs around him as he controlled the excruciatingly slow pace, his jaw clenched with restraint.

He pulled completely out of her and cupped her bottom in his hands and thrust into her again filling every inch of her with his manhood. She arched against him giving him more access. He thrust deeper. This time he pulled out so slowly it left them both shaking, then entered her again with the same slowness. Kagome was wracked with pleasure. She wanted him completely. He came out of her slowly again and thrust into her a final time giving her what she wanted. Fast, deep, and hard. Screams and moans filled the dance studio.

Kagome was there. Pleasure rippled through her, tearing a hoarse scream from her throat. Sesshomaru was right behind her, throwing back his head as he thrust hard and deep one last time before he gave a shout of release, his body shuttering as he emptied himself into her.

He collapsed on top of her in an exhausted heap, and Kagome smiled wearily, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a cold rush of air sweeping past her feet. She shivered. She was sleeping on something hard. She had to remind herself to get a new bed. Wait a minute, she didn't go home last night. Her eyes snapped open.

She was at the dance academy. But why…?

Her eyes widened more with the events of last night. She was with Sesshomaru. She looked around. Her expression became distant. But he left…

"So your awake?" She turned around fast at the sound of an all to familiar voice.

She smiled. "Sesshomaru."

He smirked. "What? Did you think I'd leave?"

She blushed. He took that as a yes. He walked over and sat next to her. He gave her his shirt and she put it on as he sat next to her in nothing but his jeans. She stared at him as he handed her a danish and a cappuccino.

"Thank you." He went to take a sip of his when his gaze caught hers.

"What?"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing." He shrugged and continued to sip his drink. Two days ago she would have never pictured herself with Sesshomaru. He didn't seem like the type to admit anything or show any type of emotion. But last night…

Kagome felt the heat rising to her cheeks once again. Sesshomaru didn't miss it. He smirked. "Thinking about last night are we?" The heat deepened. "We could always repeat those events…"

"Shut up!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome scoffed down the danish. She glared at him and Sesshomaru only smiled.

Her eyes widened. He smiled! His eyes glinted more once he realized what she was so shocked about. "So Kagome…you never did answer my question from last night. Am I…" He leaned closer to her and she stared at him. "the one you have feelings for?"

He leaned in for a kiss and Kagome backed up until she gave a small 'eep' and fell to the floor. Sesshomaru laughed and crawled on top of her. The drinks long forgotten, the couple waged in an all out battle of passion once again.

* * *

"You did what!" Sango shouted over the phone with Kagome.

"Twice in the last night. I don't know what to do Sango. I've fallen in love with him and I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

Sango calmed down and her voice was soft when she spoke. "Kagome, have you seen the way he looks at you. How he dances with you. How he only kisses and wants you?"

"I guess…" She was cut short when she saw silver hair.

"Kagome?" Sango asked from the other line.

It was Sesshomaru. "Hey Sango, I'll call you back." With that said, she hung up the phone. She ran over to the shop with a smile. He was up at the counter ordering a drink. She was about to walk in when two drinks came up on the counter.

Why did he order two? She turned her head to the table he started to walk to. It was Kikyo. He was there with Kikyo. And the day after they…

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She forced them back angrily. She watched as Kikyo got up from the table and met Sesshomaru the rest of the way. She stood there for no more than two seconds before settling her lips on his. Kagome' eyes widened.

She couldn't take it anymore. Sesshomaru was a jackass! He two-timed her. She couldn't believe it. She could no longer hold the tears back and let them fall as she turned and started running down the street.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the counter of the dunkin' doughnuts shop. He took Kikyo there to finalize anything that ever went on between them. He was going to get it through her thick little skull if it took all day. Then the night with Kagome would be his after the next part of the dance contest.

He took the drinks and paid the man at the counter before turning and walking towards the table that Kikyo sat at. Kikyo took a side glance and suddenly smirked. What was that about?

He continued walking until Kikyo rose from the table and started walking towards him. She stopped and looked at him for about two seconds before she rose on her tip-toes and kissed him. His eyes widened a fraction.

What was this…wait? The side glance. He pushed Kikyo away and dropped the drinks. He turned sharply to see the love of his life running down the street away from his current location. He frowned. "Kagome…" He muttered. He turned on Kikyo. "You little bitch!" Everyone was staring at them by now.

Kikyo mock gasped. "Oh Sesshomaru darling, why would you call me that?"

"Because Kikyo, _dear_, that's what you are. Now you need to stay away from me and Kagome. I don't like you alright, that was months ago!" to get his point clear across, he gripped her throat with his right hand and squeezed. "Got it?"

Kikyo pushed him away and scoffed. "Why does that girl mean so much to you!"

He was about to walk out the door before he turned and glared at Kikyo. "Because she's nothing like you."

* * *

**Author Note: **Well I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please do tell me what you think and since I'm enjoying this so much now, if you review the update should be up next weekend! I think the next chapter will be the final. Then I'll have another question for you all! But I hope you enjoyed it and please review so I update!

_To be continued… _


	9. A Dance of Forgivness

_**Hot Attraction**_

_**A Dance of Forgiveness**_

"Everything will be alright Kagome. If he went and did that then you deserve so much better." Sango was trying desperately to comfort crying friend. She sat next to her on the couch and held her right arm with her left hand and the other soothed along her back. A look of sadness was displayed on Sango's concerned face.

"But…he…I thought he might have cared about me!"

"Kagome…" The doorbell rang. Both Sango and Kagome jumped. "Who's bothering me now?" Sango rose and walked over to the door.

Kagome saw a strand of hair from outside the window next to the door and moaned edging herself more down into the couch.

Sango opened the door and gasped at the sight of Sesshomaru. He glared at her slightly and placed his hand on the opened door. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango huffed and stood her ground. "You have no business with her. Go away." Sango went to slam the door in his face, but he held it firmly.

"You must have misread my intentions. I'm not leaving until I speak to Kagome."

"You must have misread my intention to slam this goddamn door in your face. You've hurt her enough, and if I see that bitch Kikyo, she's going to pay by my hands. So leave before I call security."

"I don't care what happens to that witch. Just tell me this, will Kagome be at the competition tonight?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. You may have deterred her heart, but you won't do it to her dancing." Sesshomaru let go of the door getting at least one thing he wanted to know out of the girl and walked away as Sango took this time to slam the door and lock it, making sure to look who was at the door from now on before opening it.

* * *

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to Kagome." Sango said reassuringly to her friend.

Kagome smiled, her face non-tearful for the first time that day. She would be damned if she let Sesshomaru see her tears. She and Sesshomaru had been practicing this dance for a couple of weeks now. If was for the second faze of the competition. Tonight was literally the competition. If they won, they were to travel to California for the finals.

She was nervous. More than she would have been if her and Sesshomaru were on good terms.

She gulped at the site of him. His handsome features glow in the over lights. His long, beautiful silver hair flowed about him. She turned away and sighed deeply. His wonderful black pants and tight white shirt made him look all the more alluring. She would never get over someone like him. She was truly in love with him.

She wore a beautiful purple dress. It had tints of blue in it, which brought out her eyes. She wore silver jewelry and black heels. She kept her hair down and curly. She looked beautiful and caught the attention of almost every man.

"First up, Naraku and Kikyo." Kagome cringed at the sound of Kikyo's name. She walked over with Sango and chose to stay with her til the end of the first couples dance.

"Next, Kagome and Sesshomaru." Naraku gave Kagome a seductive glance on his way down off the stage and Kagome shivered. Sesshomaru who was walking up the stairs behind Kagome growled and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. She gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru who eagerly returned her look.

They stood in the center of the stage as the music started up slowly. Sesshomaru held out his hand for Kagome and she took it keeping her eyes away from him. This was going to be weird…

Sesshomaru wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed her hand fast and twirled her towards him so she landed heavily against his chest. His head came down to her neck and he smelt her wonderful scent. He twirled her away from him again and Kagome looked at him as Sesshomaru stared at her the entire time. He placed his left hand around her waist and she did the same to him and for five seconds they walked in a circle not loosing eye contact once.

Then Sesshomaru grabbed her waist with both of his hands and pulled her body against his, her lower half completely crushed against him.

He wrapped his left arm completely around her while she placed her right on that shoulder. Then with her left and her right, they grabbed hands and started moving. He let go of her waist and she spun letting go of him and running away from him before turning and running back to Sesshomaru and jumping into his arms.

He caught her and lifted her in the air before sliding to her hands and she slid under him all the way and he brought her back up fast as the beat started to speed up.

He brought her back up in front of him and from her hands he worked his down her body til he reached the bottom of her butt. "You misjudged what was going on Kagome." He lowed his arms the rest of the way down to her knees and flipped her. Kagome landed perfectly on the ground and glared at Sesshomaru as she did her seductive solo.

The dance looked so real, and being based on real events, made the judged impressed by how they played their parts. "I don't care." She said as she ended with her left hand out and her right hand on her hip while her face stayed turned away from him in a huff.

He growled and grabbed her hand pulling her against him. They started moving to the next part of the dance. "She kissed me. I went to tell her to stay the hell away from me." Kagome's eyes lost some of their fierceness. "What was it you said before? No one _ever_ sees someone push someone away from a kiss they do not want?"

She looked at him with slight surprise. "How can I believe you?"

He moved quickly and she bent down and he moved her in a half circle as her eyes closed and her arms fell limp. She stood straight and pushed him away and jumped up falling to the ground. He jumped up on top of her and came down to where his body was leveled with hers. His hair shielded them from the rest of the crowd. "Because I love you…" He mumbled before crushing his lips with hers.

Her eyes widened. Did he just…

He lifted her back up and Kagome felt tears brim the edges of her eyes. She smiled at him and shook her head getting it back into the dance. He twirled her around the floor one final time before pressing her body against his and bringing his face inches from hers before the song ended.

"I love you too." Kagome muttered as she smiled and the stage went dark. She jumped up happily and Sesshomaru caught her in his arms and held her their as they shared a moment before the judged called them to the front of the stage.

The first judge was a woman. She smiled at them. "You two were fantastic! I loved how you moved together. At the beginning it was like…Kagome, it was like you were playing the emotions of your character perfectly."

The second judge was a man and he agreed completely. "The character is sad and diminished at first, then something lifts her at a realization towards the end of the song, which you portrayed perfectly. Sesshomaru, you did wonderful! I loved every minute of it. It was like a song and dance with a story line."

The third judge was also a man. He smiled at them. "It was a wonderful dance, made to be slow, then fast. A couple steps were off. But it was the best I've seen."

Sesshomaru and Kagome smiled and bowed. They took their place on the stage as all the couples stood around awaiting the results of the contest.

A woman stood in front of all of them and smiled. "It was a tough decision but we finally picked out winner. Winning an all expense paid trip to California for the finals is none other than our very own Sesshomaru and Kagome!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Kagome gasped and turned to Sesshomaru who, even though it was hard to tell, was just as happy as Kagome. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his waist and her arms around his neck and laughed.

"We won!"

"Because of you." He smiled and let her down. "You're an excellent partner."

Kagome smiled slyly. "And you a teacher."

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her to him kissing her hard on the lips. Sango, who was cheering until now, looked at the couple confused. What happened there?

Kagome moaned into him before parting remembering where they were. She smirked at him. "Save it for later."

* * *

It was cold outside. Kagome looked out the window of her apartment as Sesshomaru fixed some hot cocoa in the kitchen. It was beautiful outside. She loved it when it was winter or fall. She never felt hot and sticky.

"So, how long do we have until we go to California?" Kagome asked never turning away from the window as she heard Sesshomaru enter the room.

"We leave in a week."

"Wow…that fast." She said softly. She was looking forward to going to California during this time of the year.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling his face into her neck. She sighed softly and turned around to him with a smile. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

He smiled. "I always mean what I say." She giggled as he kissed her neck and worked his way down. She never forgot their first night together, this one, she would mark as "perfect".

* * *

**Author Note: **Well…that's it! The end! I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for it being so short, but I have decided not to do a sequel to it. I really do hope you enjoyed this story and sayonara til next time!

_The End_


End file.
